The present day copier/duplicator machines are typically provided with suitable billing apparatus having a counter for indicating the number of copies made for billing purposes. With the advent of more sophisticated and refined copier/duplicator machines there have been a number of variations to the billing scheme and accordingly to the scheme of counting the copies. One such variation has been disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 344,321, filed Mar. 23, 1973, now abandoned and refiled as U.S. application Ser. No. 548,037 filed Feb. 7, 1975, and assigned to the present assignee. According to the copending application, there is provided a programmable billing apparatus having a first counter for recording the total count of copies made on a cummulative basis and a second counter for recording on a cummulative basis the total count of the copies made up to a first break point, that is, for example, up to copies 1 through 9 in a copy run and a third counter for recording on a cummulative basis the total number of copies made in a copy run from the first break point and up, for example, copies 10 through 20, where the break points of the second and third counters are programmable to change the cummulative count recorded thereon. Heretofore, the billing apparatus has been generally designed to register the number of copies made and record each occurrence of copying cycle as one copy count without regard to the size of the copy papers used.
As described in pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 284,687, filed on Aug. 29, 1972, now abandoned and refiled as U.S. application Ser. No. 367,996, filed June 7, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,258 or in a U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 393,546 filed on Aug. 3, 1973 now abandoned in favor of U.S. application Ser. No. 528,163, filed as a continuation on Nov. 11, 1974, recently a copier/duplicator machine has been developed to operate in different modes for making of copies of substantially different sizes.